


Only For Me

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Jealousy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You turned around to look at yourself in the mirror. Even after a few years of being Derek’s girlfriend you loved to dress up when you were going somewhere together. That time, you chose to wear mini skirt, tank top and boots and you felt like a supermodel. You threw a last glance at your reflection and walked towards the dresser to put on some make up.

You were so caught up with perfecting your looks that you didn’t hear Derek coming inside your room.

“What the hell are you wearing?” He asked and you turned around to give him a better view.

“I thought you liked me in skirts and dresses.” You said putting your palms on your hips.

“I do but this one reveals too much! It’s too short!” He stated angrily, gesturing at your whole silhouette.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short. Come on, you know it’s only for you.” You said seductively, walking towards your boyfriend and swaying your hips slightly.

“You would be in trouble if it weren’t for me.” He said, grinning, and pulled you in a rough kiss. 

You gave in and opened your mouth to let his tongue in. You tangled your hands in his soft hair and he slid his hands down your back, cupping your ass. He picked you up with no effort, the movement practiced thousands times, and you wrapped your legs around his waist instinctively. 

It seemed that you weren’t going anywhere, after all.


End file.
